Snowball War
by alicelia
Summary: Dimusim Dingin yang begitu dingin enaknya ngapain,ya? Aha! Perang salju! Bagaimanakah ceritanya? R&R Please...


_Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun_

_Snowball War © Nanami 'Yuuki' Vessalius_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : OOC, GAJE, Miss-Typo yang berserakan dimana-mana, Abal._

_Summary : Perang salju ala Pandora Hearts. Apakah Yang akan terjadi? R&R Please_

Snowball War

Oz mengambil mantelnya yang hangat dan keluar dari mansion Vessalius. Tampak sebuah benda berwarna putih bersih menutupi jalan, Salju. Ya, Sekarang sedang musim dingin yang panjang.

" Hufff.. Dingin sekali Musim dingin kali ini…" Ucap Oz sambil duduk diteras mansion Vessalius yang besar itu.

" Setiap Musim dingin pasti dingin Oz.. " Jawab Gilbert lalu duduk disamping Oz.

" Aku tau.. Hey! Bagaimana kalau kita kerumah Sharon-chan? Aku yakin semuanya sedang disana karena Sharon-chan sedang membagikan Sweater bulu harimau dan bulu domba" Kata Oz.

" Bulu apa tadi! Bulu harimau?" Kage Gilbert saat mendengar perkataan Oz tadi.

" Iya.. Bulu Harimau.. Itu kata Alice sih.. Hehehee"

" Ah kau ini.."

" Sudahlah jangan berlama-lama disini! Ayo kerumah Sharon-chan!" Oz menarik tangan Gilbert dan pergi berlari kerumah Sharon.

" Hei! Oz! Kenapa tidak naik kereta kuda saja!" Protes Gil.

" Kuda yang keluarga Vessalius punya sedang sakit! Jadi kita lari saja.. Lagipula rumah Sharon hanya 27 kaki dari sini!" Jawab Oz enteng. Gil hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sesampainya dirumah Sharon, ternyata benar apa kata Oz. Semua orang sedang asyik berebut Sweater bulu domba dan bulu Harimau (?) milik Sharon.

" Sharon-chann!" Sorak Oz.

" Oh, Oz.. Kau mau sweater bulu harimauku?" Tawar Sharon sambil meminum coklat panas.

" Jadi itu benar-benar bulu harimau?" Kaget Oz dan Gil.

" Tentu saja! Kau mau lihat harimaunya?" Tawar Sharon lagi. Oz dan Gilbert langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Dan segera duduk dikursi yang empuk.

" Alice dan Elliot disini juga ya?" Tanya Oz saat melihat Alice sedang makan Sate ayam cincang.

" Tentu saja.. Sharon punya banyak daging disaat musim dingin!" Jawab Alice.

" Lalu kenapa Ely ada disini?"

" Jangan panggil aku Ely! Dasar Pendek!" Omel Elliot dengan hujan lokalnya.

" Aku tidak pendek! Dasar Pianis Palsu!"

" Apa kau bilang! Pianis Palsu? Dasar Pahlawan manja!" Saking hebohnya pertengkaran Elliot dengan Oz, sampai-sampai Break menyiapkan popcorn dan coklat hangat untuk menonton pertengkaran Oz,

" Hey! Kalau bertengkar jangan disini! Mengganggu konsentrasi saja!" Omel Reo.

" Siapa suruh membaca disitu! Dasar kutu buku! " Marah Elliot.

" Mansion Nona Sharon jadi Hancur begini.." Ucap Echo.

" CUKUPP! Bagaimana jika kita main perang salju diluar!

" Ide bagus Ojou-sama!" Ucap Break lalu membawa teh hangatnya dan popcorn tadi keluar.

Di halaman mansion keluarga Rainsworth. Elliot dan Oz sudah bersiap-siap melempar bola salju.

" Rasakan ini Pianis murahan!"

" Pianis murahan katamu! Awas kau Pahlawan manja!"

" Apa kau Cuma segitu kekuatanmu Ely? Hahaa!"

" Sudah kubilang jangan panggil Ely! Dasar cebol!" Elliot melempar bola salju kearah Oz, tapi Oz menghindar dan mengenai Alice.

" HEY! KAU NIGHTRAY BRENGSEK! AWAS KAU!" Marah Alice lalu melempari Elliot dengan bola salju.

" Hey! Tidak adil 1 vs 2!" Marah Elliot sambil terus menghindari serangan Alice dan Oz yang begitu cepat. Sementara itu Gilbert dan Break tetap asyik menonton mereka.

" Alice! Kau jangan begitu sebagai seorang lady!" Kata Sharon. Tapi tiba-tiba saja bola salju Oz mengenai Sharon.

" OZ! Awas kau!" Sharon melempari Oz dengan bola salju berisi besi seberat 100 ton(?).

" Huaaa! Kenapa kau mengisi bola saljunya dengan besi seberat 100 ton, Sharon!" Kata Oz.

" Aku tidak peduli! Hahahahahaa!"

" Ya ampun.. Lady terhormat ternyata bisa seperti itu..ckckckkck" Ucap Gilbert.

" Apa Katamu, Gil!" Kata Sharon tiba-tiba.

" Huaaa! Ampun!" Akhirnya Gil ikut perang salju juga. Sampai akhirnya Echo ikut bermain bola salju juga, Hingga akhirnya salju yang ada di Mansion keluarga Rainsworth bersih dalam sekejab mata. Break hanya dapat bertepuk tangan melihat kerja keras mereka semua.

Besoknya…. Oz, Gil, Elliot, Reo, Sharon, dan Echo masuk rumah sakit akibat kedinginan dan kelelahan akibat perang salju kemarin.

" Ya ampun… Kalian semua sampai-sampai masuk rumah sakit begini..ckckckckk..untung aku tidak ikut.." Kata Break.

" Ini semua gara-gara Oz dan Elliot yang memulai perang!" Protes Sharon.

" Kenapa aku!" Kata Oz dan Elliot bersamaan.

" Ini gara-gara kau! Cebol!" Marah Elliot.

" Kenapa aku! Ini gara-gara kau, Ely! Dasar Pianis murahan!" Oz dan Elliot kembali perang, Namun bukan dengan bola salju.. tapi dengan alat-alat dirumah sakit.

" Ya ampun… Perang lagi…" Break hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kerusuhan Elliot dan Oz itu.

Ya ampun.. GAJE banget nih cerita..=3=

R&R Please


End file.
